itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tinkle
A Fae which resides in / is The Club Chalice. It is believed to have been sent to the World of Purgatory at some point in order to cause chaos and weaken the defenses of the world (via making individuals into Mahou Shoujo and manipulate them to cause damage) He is also known as one of the Rocks of Deceit Appearance His true appearance (if it isn't The Heart Chalice / the gems that stud it itself) is unknown Personality Tinkle (like Crackle) is very manipulative, persuasive, and may prey upon the insecurities of those it tries to make a contract with (although we haven't seen this as we have only seen him with Aurora Badaura). He acts like he had come to the world to help defend it from the Forces of Darkness (Aurora had no idea of such things though and just went along with whoever he said were the enemies). In reality though, he is working for the Living Darkness in order to cause chaos in the world its trying to take over. Tinkle probably didn't particularly care for his former "partner" Aurora Badaura and was just using her to further his own goals. He appears to cautious of other Outsiders like Keyuri (telling Aurora to kill her when she appears to them). Skills While Tinkle can't really do anything on his own (due to being / being inside the Heart Chalice), he can accomplish his goals through his "partners" (those he forms a contract with / attempts to manipulate). It is unclear if he can also shows potentially inaccurate visions (like Crackle / Heart Chalice can) and only seems to be able to "speak" to people that touch the chalice. Tinkle (presumably like Crackle) can only form contracts with young girls (the limits of what is considered a "young girl" is malleable as those of ages 19-21 appeared to be viable candidates, age 25 seems to be pushing it, and age 30 don't seem to be allowed). The individual he forms the contract with must have their heart willing and that their blood flows freely. Those he forms a contract with are granted great powers. Each individual's powers are unique to them and can vary wildly (for example Amina Minora got great range abilities while Ency Curr got more melee abilities). It is believed that Tinkle can affect the insides of those he makes a contract with if they prove too weak. Pre Catharsis Arc Is is unclear when he arrived in the world of Purgatory, how many partners he has had, or when he met Aurora Badaura. He would form a contract with Aurora at some point saying he had come to hel "defend the world from the forces of Darkness". Aurora had no idea of such things though and just did whatever he said because of the power etc. Catharsis Arc Aurora Badaura (with Club Chalice in tow) would arrive on Catharsis near the village of Coswick. She would help in kidnapping the citizens and bring them to the World of Fairies / World of DARKNESS. After finishing up and dealing with a Moon Elf who found them while they were resting, they would encounter Keyuri. Tinkle would tell Aurora to kill her and so she would...they would then move to the local keep / ruins and rest there for a bit In time they would meet Ency Curr and some Snowflakes who had gone to Coswick to look around the area / escape from the Battle of North Ridge. They would join forces with Aurora for awhile and would South (Aurora having an interest in the southern town of Southshore, wanting to kill Moon Elves that were in that direction, and possibly sensing another Mahou Shoujo) When they arrive at the primary ruins site at the center of the island, they would find the person wielding the Heart Chalice, a woman known as Dorabella Cypher (with her Mahou Shoujo name / form being Cure Hope). Tinker would instruct Aurora to kill Dora and the two would battle (despite Dora trying to object and knowing that both of their chalice fairies were saying to kill each other). During this encounter, Ency would assist Aurora and Aurora would ultimately be the victor. After Dora is slain, Aurora gives the Heart Chalice to Ency Curr so she can become Mahou Shoujo Cure Sword. Since Ency seemed devoted to Aurora (having developed a crush on her), Tinkle seemed to be fine with it since it was a candidate who would further both of the fairies goals. During the finale, Aurora would battle Aven and Deyja then later Elita Brezwickz (leader of the Snowflake Forces on Catharsis). While she is able to do some damage and Elita perishes, Aurora is ultimately slain during the final battle. It is unknown what became of the Club Chalice / Tinkle but it is assume it was taken somewhere / is still at large.Category:ITD7 Characters